Dear Hokage sama
by Emiko-chan meh
Summary: Based on Dear Mr. President by P!nk. I thought it would make a cute fic. Rated for "sensitive material" and such.


**A/N-** I guess this is a sort of song-fic. I used some parts of the lyrics, some i didn't use at all. You know, I can't believe I wrote a Hinata fiction...

**Naruto-** Finally! A break!

**Emiko-** You're still in this one Naru-chan. I couldn't leave you out!

**Naruto-** Jeez lady! Give me a break once and a while, wouldn't you?

**Emiko- **do the disclaimer for me? Pwetty pwease? -puppy dog eyes of doom-

**Naruto-** No.

**Emiko-**Meanie.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Naruto because if I did, the world would be in a different spot in the universe. I don't own this song either.

"Talking"

**Letters**

**_Signatures_**

_Thinking_

------------------------------------------

"Class!" Iruka bellowed, "Right now, we are taking a break from our normal ninja training." Half the class groaned while the other half cheered. "Instead, we are writing a letter to the Hokage! Get out a piece of paper!"

The class scrambled to get their paper, and Iruka had a little pink-haired girl pass out some pencils.

"Thank you Sakura," Iruka thanked. The girl nodded and took her seat-- directly behind the youngest Uchiha.

"Okay, the Hokage has been very busy, so I think it would be nice for him to take a break from his work to hear some things from the village's youth!" Iruka said, "So go on, write!" And so they did.

After about fifteen minutes, Iruka collected all the papers. "Go outside for a break," He said.

When the classroom was empty, the teacher began to read the papers.

_Probably shouldn't_, he thought, _but what could 7-year-olds possibly have to say to the Hokage that would be so private?_

The first paper he picked up was Naruto's.

**Dear Old Man,**

**Iruka-sensei is making me write to you. I don't really see why I have to because I see you every other day, but whatever.**

**One day, kids will be writing to me! Believe it! So Old Man, get ready to hand over that fancy hat of yours!**

**Oh! And I'm out of ramen! Get me some, would you?**

**Talk to you later, I guess.**

**-_Naruto Uzumaki_**

Iruka snorted. _Typical Naruto_.

The next paper he picked up was Ino's.

**Dear Hokage-sama,**

**I really appreciate what you do for our village. Protecting us and stuff is really cool! And plus, you get whatever you want, because you're in charge! How cool is that?**

**Anyway, I feel like you don't get appreciated enough! You work your butt of right? Well, know that _I _appreciate you!**

**Love,**

_**Ino Yakamanaka**_

Iruka smiled. _Little girls are the best_. (A/N- not like that you perverts!)

The next paper was Sasuke's.

**Dear Mr. Hokage person,**

**Um, I'm not really sure what to write. Hi, I guess.**

**I guess you must be pretty strong to be leader f the village and all. But since you're the third Hokage, you must be pretty old too. At least, that's what my big brother told me.**

**From,**

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Ah yes, the big brother_. Iruka picked up another paper, this one longer than the rest. Hinata wrote it.

**Dear Hokage-sama,**

**Come take a walk with me. Let's pretend we're just two people and you're not better than me. I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly.**

**How do you feel when you see all the parentless children on the street? Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep? Kami-sama? What do you feel when you look in the mirror? Are you proud?**

**How do you sleep while all of us cry? How do you dream when a brother has no chance to say goodbye? How do you walk with your head held high? Can you even look me in the eye and tell me why?**

**Were you a lonely boy? Are you a lonely man? How can you say no ninja is left behind? We're not dumb and we're not blind. They're all standing on guard while you pave the road to hell.**

**What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away? And what kind of father might hate his own son if he were gay? I guess this is just the ninja way. We've come a long way from bloodsheds and unbearable pain.**

**Let me tell you about hard work. Watching your best friend die as he jumps in front of you. Rebuilding your house after the paper bombs took them away. Building a bed out of a cardboard box because you have no one to make one for you. You don't know anything about hard work.**

**Hokage-sama, you'd never take a walk with me, would you?**

**Sincerely,**

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

Iruka blinked. _This girl... seven years old, _He thought, _I can't believe she noticed these things. You know, I remember when she signed up for the acadamy..._

-----------------Flashback----------------

A little girl with icey-blue eys walked into the acadamy doors. She was accompanied by a man with the same eyes.

"I'm here to regester Hinata here, Hinata Hyuuga." The man said. Iruka was sitting across the room from him. He smiled.

"Yes, a lot of people have been comming in today to register children," He said, "Hyuuga-san, right this way." The three people walked through a pair of doors. "Please fill out these forms. Do you mind if I speak to Hinata for while you write?"

"No, go ahead," the elder Hyuuga said.

"Right." Iruka took the girls hand and lead her across the room. "Hinata, tell me about youself. I'm going to be your teacher after all!"

Hinata blushed. "Um well, I'm n-next in line to the Hyuuga clan... and I'm s-six years old--" she began, but Iruka waved his hand.

"No," he said, "tell me about _you._ What do you like to do?" The girl thought for a minute, never taking her eyes off of Iruka.

"I... like to help people." she finally said. Iruka beamed at her.

"Well then! I think so far that you are a very lovely girl. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise. And being from the clan you are, you will become a fine kunoichi!" he told her. She smiled at the man.

"Thank you," she thanked.

------------------over--------------------

_Yes, she will be a fine kunoichi._

------------------------------------------

**A/N-** I must say, I did enjoy wriing this. I don't like Hinata much but... she's cute? Review if you want.


End file.
